A Storm is Coming
Introduction A Storm is Coming is a purchased campaign in Warstorm. There are 10 missions, each awarding 5000 silver. Completing the campaign grants an extra 10000 silver, a silver mine territory which generates 200 silver per day, and the card Talisman of Yauba. As of October 5th, 2010, it costs 15 Warstorm cash to play through A Storm is Coming campaign, and 15 Warstorm cash to replay it as well. Mission List Quotes in the campaign The Horros of the Swamp You make your way through a fetid swamp, cursing Varu Blackblade 's choice to meeting place. Unfortunately, you're not the only ones in the swamp tonight. Note: Varu Blackblade is a typo, it should be Varu Blackrobe while the name mixed up with Red Tide Blackblade. Varu's Secret A circle of mages surrounds Varu. "I've had a most interesting message from Arugi," he says. "Each of us holds information leading to a talisman of ultimate power. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to relieve you of yours." Wolves in the Night Based on the notes you pieced together from the wreckage of Varu's camp, there is a powerful treasure buried on the outskirt of the Silvintri Forests. You begin the journey here, but when you camp, yellow eyes glare from you from the darkness. The Elvish Warning Grovekeeper Dyrbral waits for you at the edge of forest. "I know what you are looking for." he says. "Stop now, lest you bring about the end of everything. Stop now, or I will stop you." The Undead Raiders Digging unearthes a small casket holding a childlike skeleton and a pendant. As you leave the safety of the forest, a troop of Abtu-Kahn rider sweep down upon you. Were they looking for something? Did they know you were here? The Robed Orcs You found the ritual in Varu's notes, and the pendant begins to emit a pearly glow. It tugs in your hand and you follow it... right in a slamm group of orcs wearing strange robes. The Followers of Grymish The robed folowers flee, but they soon return with a much larger force. They charge you, screaming hail to someone or something called "Grymish". Enyi's Interference The pendent from the orcs and the pendent from the elves work together; find the third spoken of in Varu's note and you will unlock their full power. However, a group of elvish cavalry seems determined to spoil your plans. Pozak's stand Hard on the heels of Enyi's forces comes several squads of Estian and Anglor Warriors. "I was too late to join forces with Enyi," Lord General Pozak says, "but not too late to stop this madness!" The Archaeologist's Treasure You're reached the end of your quest. Take the pendant from the Archaeologist, place it with the others, and you will have the ultimate power nessesary to secure the land for yourself! At least, that is what the legends told you...... A Crack in the World The pendants fuse together into a golden talisman. You place it around your neck and feel a rush of power. Gates crack open across the world, and demonic beings spill out, killing and destroying. Somehow, your assembly of talisman has furthered their escape. What have you done? Category:Facilities Category:Campaign